The Advanced
'The Advanced '''is a first series of Chapter VI and the first installment of The Advanced series. Trivia & Discussions * This series features Ser Vanz on how he will lead the CTC from now. * Starting this Chapter VI, all of the series are now unpredictable. Aside from story lines, the word "''Rise" & "Fall" are now removed in every series title. * Last appearance of Forester * Last apperance of Ar-Zee * CR-V suffers bruised ribs due to Alaskan's vicious impacts to him wherein D-Max preventing him to leave. * Before City notice Mobilio's strange signs, Ridgeline notice this before when he was heading to CTCHQ wherein a "M" letter shows up in the stairs. Plot The Subaru Hunters seen looking out above the Wall of Geddon (CTC Wall) to see if Alphard will inform Armageddon to welcome them in CTC. Vorg zooms his binoculars out wherein he saw Armageddon & Ser Vanz having an conversation. Forester noticed that there is someone saw them. So they hurriedly runaway for their safety. Daggers throws away in their path and suddenly creates a electric shock around it. Trail-B reveals in a new form. Vorg realizes that they can ambush it since the numbers is unequal. Vorg assigns Forester & Ar-Zee to position themselves. Until Trail-B corners Vorg out of nowhere, Vorg pretends to surrender and pleaded Trail-B for killing him. Forester aims his sniper to Trail-B and starts to shoot but Trail-B felt that he just got planned. The bullet return when Trail-B throws his dagger when he heard the shot wherein Forester's got shot throwing himself down to the ground. Vorg initiate to Trail-B while Ar-Zee assists Forester to drag him to safe place but too late to save him. "You can't outsmart an guard, Vorg" ''Trail-B to Vorg after their plans. Ar-Zee commands Vorg to forfeit and runaway as long as they can but he across in Trail-B's daggers around causing the daggers to triggered it's electric shock. Vorg continues to initiate until Trail-B has done enough with him. When Trail-B was going to murder Vorg, Ser Vanz saw them wherein he prevents his intention and commanded to release him. Afterwards, Trail-B explains everything what was happened. Vorg sent to prison but Ser Vanz approach to him and said "''Time to start your new life". D-Max was preparing to find Navara's hideout and bring Fortuner back. CR-V approach to him wanting to apologize what just really happened before. D-Max has done within it and instead he assumes that nothing happened. He told CR-V to stay no matter what just for his safety. "''I don't wanna lose you because we are just a few of us here. We don't know what's happening to Fortuner now, maybe he is making them against us or he is already died" ''D-Max to CR-V worrying about their team status right now. CR-V agrees to stay and let D-Max leave alone. In hideout, T. Warrior's body seen while treated by STX & Navara. Alphard heard about Vorg's imprisonment, He went to Ser Vanz to ask what happened because he knows Vorg and they can be trusted. Ser Vanz realized what Alphard says but he thinks they are just pretending to be the good guy to make their plans successful. Alphard leaves after. After the cremation of Odd, City, Civic & Vios was watching the Inaugural speech of the new head of Honda Intl. Base, Legend but he suddenly noticed Mobilio in the corner. "''There is something strange behavior to him" ''City reacts. Civic looked at what he was trying to say but he did not saw Mobilio in that corner. Vios asks what it is for and what's up with Mobilio. City tells that everything he saw until he decides to go to the Honda Intl. Civic disagrees and reacts that just because of his strange behavior. Civic call Mobilio's phone but he did not answered. Vios noticed the letter "M" in his phone name was pixelated wherein it is the sign that Mobilio has doing something wrong. Civic realized that City was right. They immediately packed up and prepare to go to Honda Intl. Base to know more about Mobilio. Ser Vanz saw D-Max leaving and also City, Civic & Vios. He asked the three first, City tells that they need to know about Mobilio because there is something wrong when they want to find out. Ser Vanz understands and he let them leave while D-Max tells that he wants to bring Fortuner back but Ser Vanz did not allow him because he was starting to plan this now wherein he needs him and the remaining member of Weaponary Force right now (CR-V). D-Max returns to think who will replace CR-V to help him because he is not in good condition as of now. Strad saw him along with Montero but they both ignored each other. Montero wants to talk D-Max but Strad prevent him. Ms. Shasha visit Vorg's prison to invite him to speak about his life because Ser Vanz wants him to join in "The Advanced". Vorg agrees and tells that he was only implicated and he was force to lead because he has no choice to do it. Ms. Shasha released and brought him to Ser Vanz. "''You want changes, right? I'll give you what you want" - ''Ser Vanz to Vorg. Back in the hideout, Fortuner wakes up in a prison, He saw STX & Navara having a treatment to T. Warrior while ASX & Alaskan planning for another attack. Until Navara caught him and asks him if he was in his prison. Fortuner keep silent and ignored him and he realizes that the prison is full of dust. He touch and creates a roman numeral "I". Afterwards, T. Warrior seen awake only in one eye which means his other eye is already damaged. ASX confirms to STX & Navara that the Amuelette is still in Ranger's body. Deaths * Forester (reflectively shot in the head by his own sniper. (by a thrown Trail-B's dagger) * Ar-Zee (Completely electrocuted by Trail-B's daggers)